


YOU. GET. ME.

by 3_idiots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: :'D, Also we've got some true confessions of love, Based very specifically on one of the most beautiful songs ever created, Click is yee dare, Crack, M/M, OH! AND CRACK!!, We've got some singing, anyway!, bromance OUT THE WAZOO, forgot that, got some DEEP bromance, it's 2am wat am i doing, like DAMMMMMMNNNN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: I felt so very inspired, so I created this shit .un-beta-ed. Fend for your lives.





	YOU. GET. ME.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS DOESN'T EVEN COUNT AS WRITING!! I just took a song and AOKAGA-ED IT!! Because it HAD to be done!! Watch this already be something that someone else made :'DDDDDDDD
> 
> Anyway based on this fuckin' amazing song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zq3yiIi93Pk (DEAR GOD PLS LISTEN TO THE SONG!!) 
> 
> The geniuses behind these lyrics are Michael Ian Walker and Kyle Ewalt, not me. All copy-write stuff thingssss go to THEMMM!! 
> 
> ALL I DID WAS MAKE IT AOKAGA SO YEAH!!!
> 
> ~idi2

 

Kagami was sprawled out on his sofa, cheers erupted from the television as Kagami took another slow sip from the beer bottle in his hand. 

 

From the other end of the sofa, someone spoke up over the sound of the game on tv. 

 

“Heh, uh, Y’know Kagami, I-I’ve had a really good time hangin’ out with you,” Aomine said as he turned towards him, a small smile rested on his lips.

 

Kagami froze, his eyes widened. Because here the two of them were, him and Aomine. In Kagami’s apartment on a Friday night just enjoying some beers, the game and each other's company. 

 

Oh fuck this was his  _ chance.  _

 

“Wait, wait, wait, waiit, there’s something that I need to tell youuu!” Kagami blurted out, he quickly set his bottle down on the coffee table. 

 

“Don’t ruin the moment--” Aomine held up his hand, leaning closer towards Kagami. 

 

“ _ No,  _ ‘m serious punk,” Kagami lightly reached over and smacked his hand on Aomine’s shoulder. The blunette tensed, “it’s--I’ve been waiting to say it for what seems like weeks. And it’s  _ not  _ ‘cause I’m drunk--” Kagami stuttered. Shit, why was this so hard? 

 

“Shhushh! Don’t speak!” Aomine cut in, raising one, tanned finger as he leaned closer. 

 

Kagami shook his head, “It’s time that I tell you those three special words. They’re  _ so  _ damn important they can’t stay unheard…!” Kagami cut himself of this time. Was he really doing this? Oh damn, apparently. Aomine looked really fucking tense and Kagami tightened his grip on the other man’s shoulder, almost afraid he would bolt off the couch. 

 

“And so, you just--have to know,” Kagami ran a hand through his already so very messy red hair. 

 

“I--awe shit, okay dude, uh--here I goo--whew,” he turned away for a moment. Before he quickly glanced back, staring into those intense blue, blue eyes. 

 

“Just three words my heart knows are truuuuuuue~,” Kagami paused, taking in the smallest of breaths through his lips. 

 

“IIIIII… just farted.” 

 

Aomine broke eye contact with him as Kagami started snickering. 

 

The tanned man ran a hand over his face,  “Wut ‘re y--” 

 

“Aww  _ man,  _ it was a  _ juicy  _ one too!” Kagami exclaimed, grinning. 

 

“Thought we were havin’ a--serious moment there, dude,” Aomine coughed out, turning back towards the tv. And… biting at his lip? 

 

“Oh dude! Oh shit I’m sorry. I thought you were like--Kinda getting emotional and stuff and I’m--” Kagami tried to explain. He didn’t wanna like  _ offend  _ Aomine. He’s thought it was pretty damn funny though. 

 

“Naw,” Aomine said with a wave, before he turned back to face Kagami again. 

 

“Oh hey it’s all good man, but I’ve got a real,  _ confession,”  _ he said as he scooted closer on the sofa. 

 

“Okay, okay, I’m listening,” Kagami nodded vigorously. 

 

“I’ve kept it inside me so long, that I’m ready to burst,” Aomine said with the whole  _ *explosion*  _ hand motions. 

 

“Laayy it on me, no neeed ta hold back!” Kagami said, gesturing between them. 

 

“I’ve been smiling, and laughing, and running about. I’ve been weird so you’ve probably figured it out,” Aomine scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“But I’ll say it, just once anyway,” he was biting his lip again, that warm colored, smooth li--

 

“The wooords my heart wants to sayy,” Aomine patted his chest through the material of his Nike tee. 

 

“It’ss probably time that you kneeeeewwww~” 

 

“IIIII… boned ‘ur mom--HAHHAHHH!” a  _ huge  _ grint busted out across Aomine’s entire face. He threw his head back as he laughed. He banged his hand on the back of the sofa as he cackled. 

 

“My mom is… dead, Aomine,” Kagami said slowly. 

 

Aomine froze, his eyes wide as he looked back at Kagami. 

 

“Oh shit, I’m--I’m so sorry,” he breathed. 

 

Kagami turned away, placing his palm over his face.

 

“Your mom is dead…?” Aomine whispered, he must’ve scooted closer for Kagami to hear anything. 

 

“D-Do you need anything?” he breathed out. 

 

Kagami’s head  _ snapped  _ up, another big ol’ grin on his face. 

 

“SUCKAAAAAAAA!!” he shouted, point into Aomine’s face. 

 

“OOOHHH!!!” Aomine gaped. He looked offended but then he was just  _ grinning  _ too. 

 

Aomine was just  _ such  _ a great guy!

 

“DUDE! How did I not meet you sooner??” Kagami exclaimed. 

 

“DUDE! We should have met sooner!!” Aomine agreed. 

 

“What have I been doin’ all my life?” Kagami scooted closer, the television long forgotten now.

 

“Where have you been all my  _ life!?!”  _ Aomine said, looking happy and almost disbeleiving. 

 

“FINALLY!! A man--” 

 

“Finally! I see that I’m feeling allive--” 

 

“I see that I wasn’t alllllliiiivee!! I feel so ALIIIIIVVEEE!!” Kagami  _ sang!  _

 

“ You.  GET.  Me.” they said together. 

 

“Like no other, ohhh!” Aomine urged on. 

 

“ YOU.  GET.  ME!” once again they were in fucking  _ snych.  _

 

“Like a vulcan mind meld I can see through your eyeeess!” Kagami pointed at himself, then Aomine. 

 

“The world is less lonely assss to-gether guys!!” Aomine said as he grapped his arms around Kagami’s shoulders. The grip was so--comforting. 

 

“‘Cause ya get meeee!” Kagami sang. 

 

“You get meee!” 

 

“You get me!” 

 

“I’m  _ gotten,”  _ Aomine jostled his shoulders a bit. 

 

“I’m  Youuuuuuuurrrsss!!!” they said together. 

 

“You’re the hole in my DOUGHNUUUUUUUT!!” Kagami yelled. 

 

“You’re my tour de France!” Aomine said.

 

“And my heart wants to dance like a philippian prison thriller!!” 

 

“Or a prancer sized PRANCE!” Aomine stood up then, but his hand only moved to rest on Kagami’s other shoulder. 

 

“You make my life make sense!” Kagami stood up off the sofa with him. 

 

“You show me who I am!” 

 

“I’ve never had such fuun!” 

 

“Damn, man, you’re my [meteor]jam!” (bu dum tssst) Aomine shot a finger gun at him. 

 

“Soo… I’m thinkin’ we should take this to the next  _ level,”  _ Aomine said slowly, sitting them both back on the couch again. The bluenette’s arm slipped around his shoulders again, almost naturally. As if it were meant to be. 

 

“Awe hell yeah!! Let’s dooo it!!” Kagami said, he felt excited. Then he paused. “Wait, waitwait, what does that mean?” 

 

“We should take the plunge, though it is scary, and feels much too soon,” Aomine said, a strange confidence shining in his deep blue eyes. 

 

“Rockk on maaannn! Whateva’ you’d liiike!” Kagami said .

 

“I’ve only known you a few  _ months  _ and today,” Aomine leaned in even closer, his grip on Kagami’s shoulders only becoming firmer. 

 

“But I’m pretty sure this is forever… so  _ heeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…!”  _ Aomine’s next words were so soft, so close, that Kagami felt them puff against his cheek. 

 

_ “...can I suck your dick…?”  _

 

Silence. Kagami froze.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAAA!!” Kagami laughed out. Because it was a joke, it was funny and--

 

“......” Aomine wasn’t laughing. He was still sitting there, only a few inches away, staring. 

 

“.....?” Kagami raised a split eyebrow. 

 

“.....??” Aomine looked at him questioningly. 

 

“Uh, uh uh, I’m--Aomine--uh--I just--like--” Kagami studdered. What the hell was he supposed to say?? He just had to wait for Aomine to break first. Because it was a joke. There was no fucking way he was being serious. The was no damn way Aomine would  _ ever  _ want to suck his dick. And even if it  _ was  _ a serious offer Kagami totally wouldn’t  _ accept,  _ right?? 

 

_ “Yeah...”  _ Aomine whispered, drawing Kagami’s attention back to his very close face just in time to see him lick his lips. His tongue  _ dragging  _ over his lower lip. 

 

Kagami cocked his head at Aomine, smiling awkwardly. 

 

Aomine tilted his head right back, still waiting. 

 

Kagami leaned closer, waiting for him to just  _ crack _ . 

 

Aomine leaned back, his eyebrows going higher. 

 

Both of them leaned away from each other--

 

“AAHHHHHHGHH!!! HAHAH!!” Aomine yelled, a huge,  _ huge  _ shit eating grin spread across his face as he shoved Kagami’s shoulder. The smile was so smug and bright Kagami got this weird feeling in his stomach. True friendship. 

 

“YOU FUCKER!!” Kagami shouted, but he was too busy laughing to be mad. He could never stay mad at Aomine long. 

 

“I TOTALLY HAD YOU, BRO!!” Aomine mocked. Kagami just smiled back, before what Aomine  _ truly  _ just said set in. 

 

“W-w-wait, wait! What did you  _ just _ say?” Kagami asked, his tone disbelieving. Because he couldn’t dare believe, he wouldn’t just set himself up for disappointment like that. Not at that level. 

 

“That I was kidding.” Aomine said quickly. 

 

“No, no, after that…” Kagami urged. He had to confirm. This was too big. It could  _ not  _ go unclarified. What kind of a person could be in a relationship without a definitive and true lable? 

 

“Bro…” Aomine whispered. 

 

“You called me your…?” Kagami asked, his tone tinged with that of revrence. 

 

“Brooo…” Aomine said, louder and in better key this time. 

 

“Does this mean I’m your--??” Kagami gasped, his voice heavy with emotion. So much  _ emotion.  _

 

“BROOOOOO!!” Aomine said, smiling again. It was clear. Confirmed. It was  _ true.  _

 

“Am I  _ really  _ your--?!?” 

 

“WHOOO OOOAAAA!!” they exclaimed together. 

 

“Dude, you’re my BROOOO!!” Aomine confirmed and something deep inside Kagami’s chest just  _ swelled  _ with this feeling of relief and pride and pure, pure joy. 

 

“OHHHHH OOOHHH OHH OHHH  _ YEAAAHHH _ !!” Kagami sang out. Because there was  _ no other way  _ to express himself. 

 

“I think you’re my  _ best  _ broooooooo! OHHHH OH!” Aomine put his hand back on Kagami’s shoulder, gripping tightly, comunicating the  _ gravity  _ of this moment to him. 

 

“ OHHHHHHOOOOHHH OHH YEAHHH!” Kagami yelled out as he placed his own hand firmly on Aomine’s shoulder. 

 

“TELL ME YOU’RE MY BEESTTT BROOO!” Kagami said, and could anyone blame him for wanting to hear those words again? Hell, hear them every day of his  _ life?  _

 

“OHHH HELL YEAH!!” Aomine nodded, “Hey best bro let’s  _ lock this friendship down!”  _

 

“Tell me you’re my BEEEEEEESTTTT BROOO!! OOHHHH OHH YEEAAAHAHAAHHH!” Kagami cried out. 

 

“OHHHHHHHOHHHH OOHHH YEEAAHHOOWW!!!” 

 

“You. GET. ME.” Kagami said. 

 

“Like no other so--” Aomine continued. 

 

“YOU.  GET.  ME.” they were in chorus together, once again. Oh what friendship!! 

 

“My  _ brother,”  _ Aomine said, and it felt like a puzzle piece clicking into place when he uttered those words. 

 

“Just like Damon and Affleck we’ll win every prize!!” Kagami explained as he waved his hand into the distance, representing what they could do together. 

 

“The world is less lonely assss TO-GETHER GUYS!!” Aomine repeated. 

 

“‘Cause ya get meeee!” 

 

“You  _ get me!”  _

 

“You get meeee!!” 

 

“You gettt meee!” 

 

“SO DEEPLYYYY!” 

 

_ “SO  _ DEEPLYY!” 

 

“‘Cause ya get meeee!” there were no other words that Kagami could express himself with. 

 

“You GET meee!” and it seemed it was the same for Aomine. 

 

“You gett meeeee!” which is why they  _ understood  _ each other. 

 

“I’m  _ gotten _ ,” Aomine hissed. 

 

“I’M YOOOU UUUURRSSS OOOOOOOHOHHH OOOOHHHOOOOOO!!!” they said,  _ together.  _

 

And with that, they both smiled. Kagami leaned back into his end of the couch and Aomine reach for his beer on the coffee table. He hadn’t used a coaster, but at this moment, Kagami didn’t even give fuck. 

 

“Good talk, bro,” Aomine said. 

 

“Yeah, I’m happy you came over tonight,” Kagami replied. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> True friendship:
> 
> When I can make a joke about sucking your dick because you're cool with it. And I'm cool with it. Like so fucking cool with IT. That's just so great, 'cause you're so, so cool with like. Like so COMFORTABLE and that means so much to me that you'd been COOL with THAT. 
> 
> Y'know?


End file.
